


Accidental Confession

by eckcro



Category: Ben 10 Series, Generator Rex
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eckcro/pseuds/eckcro
Summary: Ben and Rex were just having a relaxed evening. Somehow it turns into an accidental sort-of confession from Ben.





	Accidental Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short oneshot I wrote at 5 in the morning in all its unedited glory.

"You know, this is a lot more fun than helping Noah study."

Ben glanced over at Rex and playfully punched his arm. "Is that the only reason you're hanging out with me? Because it's not as bad as your other option?"

"No, no! Of course not. I like spending time with you. I was making a joke, y'know?"

"Yeah, I know. I was kidding too," Ben said, turning his face towards Rex, smiling warmly. Rex returned the smile, and Ben felt a slight fluttering sensation start up in his stomach. He blushed and quickly returned his gaze to the sky. Thankfully, it was dark enough that he was was pretty sure Rex hadn't caught the slight flush coloring his cheeks.

The two lapsed back into a comfortable silence, lying side by side on top of Ben's roof. A gentle breeze ghosted over them, carrying the smells and sounds of a peaceful suburban night. The faint traces of someone's barbecue lingered around the neighborhood. In the distance, a dog barked while above them, the moon shone brightly, casting a cool glow down onto Bellwood. Ben let his eyes slip shut, allowing himself to enjoy the feeling of just being with Rex. After a while, Rex broke the silence.

"So, midnight taco run?" Rex sat up partway, propping himself up on his arm.

"I don't know, maybe some other time. I should probably go to bed soon. Some of us actually have to go to school." Rex snorted but didn't make any comment on the remark.

Ben didn't actually want to leave, not just yet. He made no move to get up, simply lay there contentedly. While he definitely needed to get some sleep, he also definitely needed to spend more time with his interdimensional friend. They didn't get to hang out nearly enough. Not to mention...

After a moment, Ben heard Rex shift, and suddenly felt a gentle poke in his side.

"Pfft, hey now. You know I'm ticklish." Ben swatted Rex's hand away, curling in slightly to protect his side. Rex reached out a hand again; Ben rolled out of the way. Before he knew it, the two were tussling on the roof, desperately trying to defend their most vulnerable tickle spots. Eventually, they broke apart, gasping for breath as the laughter subsided.

Ben half-heartedly attempted to launch one last sneak attack while Rex was still recovering, but only managed to lose his footing and start sliding down the roof. He caught himself just as he was about to fall off, digging his heels in and scrabbling for purchase with his fingers. His heart continued to thump against his ribcage even after the rest of him stopped moving, despite his internal demands for it to quiet.

"Maybe the roof isn't the best place to be having a tickle fight?" Rex suggested, barely holding back a new fit of laughter, this time unrelated to being successfully tickled.

Ben was about to respond with a witty reply when his brain supplied him with a better idea. He grinned cheekily, all teeth and bright eyes as he said, "If you wanted us to move this to my room, you could've just said so."

It was Rex's turn to blush, or, Ben was pretty sure his friend was blushing. At the very least, Rex was incredibly flustered. He kept starting and stopping sentences, never quite managing anything coherent.

"Hey now, I was just kidding! Although..." Ben trailed off, biting his lower lip as he debated finishing the sentence out loud. "If you really wanted, you could, um, stay here for the night? You know, with me?" He tried and failed to keep the hopeful tone out of his voice. No way Rex could've missed that.

Rex, for his part, didn't seem to know what to do with the invitation. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, cleared his throat, and finally spoke.

"Really? As in, me sleep with you?"

It was Ben's turn to gape. His brain took a moment to fully process what was just said, a few moments longer to realize that Rex probably hadn't intended to imply sex. He waited until he was sure his voice wouldn't betray him until replying.

"Yeah, absolutely. I mean, we've practically been a couple for a while now, so... just, you know." He shrugged, trying to feign nonchalance, knowing he was failing spectacularly. "You know what, nevermind. I'm probably just... imagining things, or making stuff up, or whatever."

When Rex didn't respond immediately, Ben steeled himself for the coming rejection. He kept his gaze fixed determinedly off into the night sky, his face neutral.

Stupid, stupid, stupid! He shouldn't have said anything. Taking it past a lighthearted joke had been stupid. Ben's heart raced. His hands turned clammy and sweaty. He should've known Rex didn't feel the same way about him. Stupid, stupid. Stupid teenage hormones, stupid impulsivity, stupid--

"Wait. Ben, do you really mean it? About us... practically being a couple?"

"It was stupid, I didn't mean it," Ben managed to force out. "Let's just forget about this, okay?"

The rustle of cloth alerted him to the fact that Rex was moving, but didn't prepare him for what happened next. He'd assumed it was the sound of Rex leaving, of moving away from him. Not towards him.

Rex's warm arms were suddenly wrapped around Ben from behind, chin resting on his shoulder as he was held close. It was so warm, so safe. Without thinking, Ben leaned his head back into Rex. His tense muscles relaxed as he melted into Rex's arms.

"For the record, I thought I was the only one who felt that way," Rex said. His voice was soft, almost inaudible despite his mouth being almost right next to Ben's ear.

"Oh thank god," was all Ben managed to get out before his words were snatched away again when Rex planted a quick peck on his cheek. Ben let his eyes drift shut again as he settled into his safe cocoon of warmth and happy feelings.

"Can we just stay here for a while?"

"I don't see why not."


End file.
